Beginnings
by Melwa Rat
Summary: Jayden Night, the new apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes friends with Ahsoka Tano when they both begin their padawanships. As the Clone War drags on, will these two Jedi realize they might want something more than just friendship? Will their code keep them apart? Requested OC/Ahsoka Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for some strong language.
1. Author's Note

**Heyo you beautiful, beautiful people! I usually don't do author's note chapters (especially for the first chapter), but I guess I thought I should do one for this story. Anyways, this is a requested story by this really nice writer, sketchywolf. I feel bad because I'm kinda taking my time with this since school is starting this week, but I promise I will try to work on this as much as I can! So sketchywolf, thank you for requesting this story and for being so nice to me in Private Messaging. I really hope I don't let you down! :) As for the rest of my readers, I'd love to hear your requests if you have any, even if I might not be able to get to it right away. Thanks again everyone! :) **

**This is an OC/Ahsoka story that takes place at the start of her padawanhood. The OC's name is Jayden Night and he is Obi-Wan's Padawan. When I first heard that I thought, "Would Obi-Wan really want to do the whole Padawan thing again after he raised Anakin, the crazy man who had the apparent need to crash ships all the time?" But the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of Obi-Wan taking on a second apprentice. **

**So please check back in once I post the first chapter! Love you lots! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyo! So here's chapter one, I hope ya'll really like it! **

You opened the door to the temple library to see her sitting at one of the tables. She was the only person there, actually. "Ahsoka?!" You called to her.

She looked up and greeted you with a smile. "Jayden, hi." She said, giving you her small, awkward wave.

"Care to join me?" She asked, patting the chair next to her.

You nodded and walked over to her, taking a seat in the chair.

"Good to see you survived Christophsis, Jayden. Wasn't sure if I'd see you again."

"Do you have any faith in me?" You asked jokingly.

Ahsoka snorted, then regained her serious expression and looked back to the kiosk computer screen.

You read the top of the screen. "Why are you reading an archive on Teth if you were just there last night?" You asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Wanted something to read I guess."

You smiled at her easygoing nature.

"So uh, what's Master Obi-Wan like?" She asked.

You ran a hand threw your black, messy hair as you thought of a way to best describe him. "Well, he seems like the kind of guy that you'd see sitting at the back of the coffee shop reading a gossip magazine with three coffees all for himself."

Ahsoka laughed. "You really got all that from your first mission with him?"

You nodded. "Spend a day with the guy and tell me I'm wrong. He's really nice though, and smart."

Ahsoka nodded and scrolled down on her computer screen. "What made you want to come to the library?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm usually the only kid here."

You thought for a second. You couldn't tell her the real reason why you came. You came because you had been looking for her after thinking about her nonstop since you met on the ship ride to Christophsis. Thinking about how she offered to train with you after you won the battle.

After you won the battle... She made victory sound so certain. It really calmed you down.

"Oh, I just thought I should come down here and learn to read." You said.

"What?"

Your cheeks flared red. "Just a bad joke."

Ahsoka nodded and started reading again. The library fell silent.

She read for a second then picked up another achieve.

"What's that archive about?" You asked.

She put it in the computer before responding, "My people. I guess I like to read about them and wonder what growing up in their culture would be like." She sounded a little sad talking about what could have been.

"But you like the Jedi, right?"

She nodded. "Of course. There's no place I'd rather be. I'm just curious you know."

You'd never heard a Jedi talking about their lives before the order.

She looked up at you. "Haven't you ever wondered what you'd be like if you weren't a Jedi?"

You shook your head. "No one ever told me where I was born or who my family was. So I don't have much to wonder about."

Ahsoka nodded. "Sorry. I remember and read enough to know I'd probably be a total hippie like the other Togruta if I stayed."

"I thought Togruta were a fierce hunting species."

She nodded. "They were. I mean, we still have instincts, but now Togruta are a people of art and beauty now. I'd probably be bored out of my mind if I lived there now, but what if I was raised by them? Would I be the same person?"

You blinked a few times as you thought about it. You would always be you, right? Or would a different upbringing change your personality completely?

"I guess you'd be different. I mean, nurture beats nature, right?"

Ahsoka nodded, then pointed to her computer, letting out a small laugh. "I've read this ol' thing about a million times."

You smiled. "Do you have it memorized yet?"

"Forwards and backwards." She bragged, her previously solemn voice a little lighter.

You looked over her shoulder at the computer kiosk. You saw the time in the corner of the screen and realized you had to meet Master Kenobi in the training room in three minutes.

You sighed. Of course you wanted to train, but Ahsoka was such an interesting, fun person to be around.

"Damn it, I lost track of time."

Ahsoka frowned. "You have to go?"

You nodded. "Yeah. But I'll see you around."

She smiled. "See ya."

You smiled back and ran off to the training room, wondering where you really had come from.

••••••

You stared at the record in front of you. Your son, Jayden Night had become apprenticed to Master Kenobi yesterday. You bit your lip, trying to keep in the tears that welled up in your eyes every time you thought about him.

Keeping your relation to him a secret from him and the rest of the Jedi was just too hard. But if you wanted to stay in the order it was what you had to do.

You shook your head, looking at the picture of him on the records. He looked more like you, but his father could definitely be seen in him.

You choked down a sob. "Don't think about either of them. They aren't your family anymore." You muttered to yourself.

But oh how you wished you could just go up to Jayden and throw your arms around him, saying how proud you were that he made it to padawanhood. But to the Jedi that kind of deceleration of affection would be weirder than if you grew a third leg.

You turned off your datapad, closing the records. "Let him go."

••••••

You ran into the training room to see your Master sitting at one of the benches waiting for you. "Sorry, Master Kenobi!" You panted as you caught your breath from running down the halls.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't be late again." Obi-Wan said with a small smile on his face.

You sighed, relieved that he wasn't mad at you. "It's actually a pretty good change for me that you were only seven minutes late. Anakin Skywalker was my old apprentice and he always, I mean ALWAYS showed up at least fifteen minutes later than he was supposed to." Obi-Wan said, a look of nostalgia painted across his face.

"Master Skywalker is Ahsoka's Master, right?" You asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "She's lucky to have such a great, talented young man like him as a mentor, but force help that girl, Anakin is a handful."

You laughed and then pointed to one of the training lightsabers on a shelf. "Should I grab one to spar with?"

Your master shook his head. "We'll be practicing with these droids first. You don't need a sparring saber for that."

He gestured to some of the round droids on the bench next to him.

"Let's see your lightsaber, Jayden."

You nodded and unclipped your copper and black lightsaber from your belt. You turned it over in your hands a few times before activating it.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the purple light like most people often did. You'd gotten used to it. Your lightsaber had the normal long ray of light coming from the hilt, but it also had two smaller rays coming from the sides, making it look more like a traditional sword.

"That's fascinating." Obi-Wan said, his voice a whisper as he stared at the light. "How'd you get it to do that?"

"The kyber crystal is unstable." You explained. "But like this it works just was well as yours."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well let's see how it does reflecting blasts from this droid."

He turned on the machine and it hovered above you. Your muscles tensed up, preparing for a shock, but as soon as the first blast was fired, your reflexes immediately blocked it with your saber. And you blocked the next, and the next, and the next, and so on.

"Good." Obi-Wan muttered.

You smiled, glad to know your master seemed to think well of you.

He turned off the droid and caught it before it fell the the floor.

"You can hold your own pretty well in some blaster fire. But try this."

He turned on four more droids and they all rose up and surrounded you in different directions. You frowned. You had only ever used one sparring droid at a time, but you had survived the battle of Christophsis, right?

They all started firing at you at different times and speeds and you blocked as many blasts as you could until you finally got shocked in the arm and they all turned off.

"Argh!" You grunted in pain, clutching your arm. Obi-Wan hummed in approval.

"You lasted a long time before getting shot at. A lot longer than I did when I first tried."

You smiled and let go of your arm. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. What could have helped you go on longer is relaxing your tensed muscles and focusing on the force. That way you'll be more aware of your surroundings and the blasts that are coming at you."

The youngling instructors had told you this a thousand times, but when Obi-Wan said it now, it didn't sound so hard anymore. "Okay." You said with a small smile tugging at your lips.

At the end of your training session Obi-Wan said,

"Tomorrow we'll use a few more droids with some new techniques I'll teach you. Maybe we can spar a bit too." He promised.

"Thanks, Master." You said, clipping your lightsaber to your belt. "Training was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Obi-Wan smiled a sort of evil smile you couldn't tell was real or fake. "Oh, it will get harder. Trust me."

"Very optimistic."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Go and get some rest, my Padawan. I'll see you in the mess hall next morning."

You walked back into your quarters, stripping off your brown robes and flopping on your bed. What Ahsoka had said stuck in your head. Before she brought it up you'd never really cared where you came from, but now curiosity was sure to get the better of you.

You shook all the questions out of your head and smiled, knowing you and Ahsoka might be able to become friends.

••••••

This part is off of Rising Malevolence BTW

You sat alone in your quarters, working on a mission report for Obi-Wan. Well, staring at your blank datapad wishing you didn't have to write it would be a little more accurate as a description as to what you were doing. That morning had been boring. Your Master had been at the Senate building all day because of the new mystery weapon the separatists had developed. You hoped you'd never be around The Malevolence. From what you'd been hearing it left no survivors.

You sighed, looking down at your datapad until your com started ringing.

You picked it up, hoping it'd be Obi-Wan saying he was coming home.

But it was Ahsoka's hologram that showed up. Her eyes were welled with tears and she looked miserable.

"Ahsoka?" You asked. "Are you okay? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?"

She nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm on the Resaloue right now." She sniffled. "It's the Malevolence. My friend's ship c-came in contact with it and-"

She took a deep breath. "No one thinks he's alive, s-so they refuse to send out a recuse team. And then me and A-Anakin got into this dumb fight, and-"

A tear rolled down her face, making your heart snap in two. Why did you feel so much pain for a girl you'd known for only a week and a half?

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." You said, comfortingly.

Her lip twitched and she shook her head. "I've known my friend since I was three years old. He fucking raised me and they d-don't even care about him!"

You felt your eyebrows furrow. "Can you still sense him?"

She sighed and started crying harder. "I don't know. It-it's hard to focus right now, but I think I would know if he... I-if he was gone."

"Look, I'll give you a good word to my Master. I'll ask him to look further into it."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, no. You don't have to do that for me. Y-you shouldn't even be seeing me like this." She furiously wiped at her tears.

"Please let me help." You pleaded. "Please, it would mean so much to me if I knew I was doing something."

Ahsoka sighed. "If it means that much to you, I'd appreciate it."

You nodded. "Of course. I-I'd do anything fo-"

For you. Was that too forward for a new friend; for a Jedi to say?

"For someone like your friend who's in trouble." You finished.

**Ohhh. A little mystery as to who his parents are. Classical Star Wars mystery that I will never get tired of! I'm really excited to write the following chapters! :) Love you lots!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Oh my god! So there's this pretty funny kid in my English class, right? And his friend was jokingly making fun of him, so he pulls an uno reverse card out of his pocket and yells, "No u!" And everyone including the teacher went crazy. No joke this kid is an idol. Anywho, here is chapter two guys! :)**

Ahsoka stared at you for a second. She looked shocked that you would even do this for her.

"...Thanks." She finally said. "But I already t-tried talking to him a-and the others."

You nodded, not really sure how you were supposed to comfort her. "Well maybe my Master might listen to someone who he knows better. It can't hurt to try, right?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah."

She looked behind her as a faint voice played in the background.

"Yes, Admiral." She turned back to you. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

You shook your head. "It's fine. I hope your friend is okay."

She nodded, wiping away more of her tears. "Wish me luck."

She hung up the call and you sighed at the pain in your chest. You knew how hard it must be to feel so powerless. Hell, you felt powerless trying to help her.

You didn't want to say anything, but you were almost certain that her friend had died. The Malevolence was terrifying.

You shook the arising panic out of your head and called Obi-Wan on your com.

"Yes, Jayden?"

"Hi Master, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor." You asked, trying to sound casual.

"I'm a little occupied right now, but I'll call you back la-"

"Master, please listen. It's about The Malevolence."

Your master seemed a little more responsive now. "What about that horrible weapon?"

"Well I heard about the ship that supposedly destroyed by it, and-"

"Jayden, you need to be more specific. A lot of ships got destroyed and frankly I'm a little busy trying to prevent others from sharing the same fate."

"Just please, please see if you can send out rescue teams?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. I don't even know how you-"

The screen started to blur and the sound got all warped. "Master, I'm loosing you!" You shouted, but the call lost connection before he could do anything.

You sighed. You had one job to do. You just had to help Ahsoka out so then she might realize how much she already meant to you.

"Form attachments, Jedi should not." Yoda's words echoed in his mind.

"Don't get attached." You whispered to yourself. But what the hell? It's not like you were going to marry the girl if you made one call for her!

••••••

You were walking down the hallway to get to the council chambers when you saw him. Your son, Jayden was pacing back and forth, looking extremely frusterated. Your motherly instincts made you want to pull him into your arms, kiss his forehead, and ask him if he was okay, but you knew fully well that you could never do that. He didn't know who you were and you'd had a restraining order on your dumb ass before you could tell him.

"Anything troubling you, Padawan?" You asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

Jayden looked up at you. "Thank you, but it's really nothing, Master."

You held back a frown.

"Are you sure, Mr. Night?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Yes Master. It's just something with a friend. And with all due respect, I really need to get going."

And without even waiting for a reply he walked away.

Why did that make you so sad? He had every right to be confused and it wasn't like he was even trying to hurt you. But all you wanted, all you'd ever wanted from the moment he was born, was for him to love you. Why couldn't you just show him that you loved him?!

You closed your eyes. You could see it perfectly. You'd run up to him and put your hands on his shoulders. "Jayden, I am so, so sorry." You'd say. "I should have told you earlier, no you should have always known if I was doing my job right, but I'm your mother."

And he'd look into your eyes, seeing his own. "Master, I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, I had to keep it a secret. But I love you so much and I want to make things right."

He'd push me off and start yelling at me for lying to him and giving him such a messed up child.

You opened your eyes and pushed that thought aside. Even in your fantasy, it could never work out.

You continued to walk to the council chambers, your mind still in it's everlasting turmoil.

••••••

You were in your room for what felt like forever. You went out into the halls a few times to stretch your legs, but other than that you were just waiting desperately for a reply from Ahsoka.

You waited, and waited, and waited until she finally called.

To your surprise, she looked completely different from in the last call. She looked happy.

"Ahsoka?" You asked. "Ahsoka I'm so happy you called. Did they let you go search for him?"

Ahsoka shook her head, her smile still wide. "No. But me and Anakin went anyways, and you won't believe this!"

"Did you found him?"

Ahsoka nodded. "We did! He's alright!"

You couldn't help but smile too. "Oh my force, I'm so happy for you!"

Her expression softened. "Thanks."

You both went quiet for just a second while you stared at each other.

"Jayden?" She asked quietly to break the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll be there when I come back."

You frowned. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, just try not to be called off to any missions. I still owe you that training session I promised, right?"

You chuckled softly. "I'll try not to get called away."

She smiled. "Well I'll be back home in a few days. Stay put, alright?"

You nodded.

"Congrats on finding your friend."

Ahsoka looked behind her back, probably at someone who you couldn't see in the hologram.

"Thanks. Maybe you can meet him later. I have to go, so I'll see you later?"

"See ya."

She hung up.

You stood up and walked into the refresher, staring at your dorky smile in the mirror. Ahsoka, your friend, was excited to see you.

You'd never really had a friend despite your efforts to make one, but now you were certain that you finally had someone to smile to in the temple halls, someone to talk to, and train with, and have each other's backs on and off the battlefield with. And you couldn't be happier about it.

You frowned. Was it okay to be happy right now? When the Malevolence was out there and people were dying? When your Master was working his ass off in the senate building trying to save lives? When Ahsoka was going into battle?

"Yes." You thought to yourself. "It's okay to be happy because I'm going to make everything I can better."

When Obi-Wan got back home you would do any cleaning or extra work that needed to be done, and when Ahsoka got back you would be the best friend that anyone could be to her.

You watched in the mirror as your smile returned.

It only took an hour for Obi-Wan to get home. He looked how you had expected. Tired.

"Hey Master." You greeted him.

"Hey," Obi-Wan replied quietly.

He looked around the room. Your beds were made, the window was clean, there was a hot cup of tea on his nightstand, and everything was in it's correct place.

"You cleaned?"

You nodded and handed him the datapad with your Malevolence report on it. "And the report is finished."

A small smile came to your Master's face. "Thanks Jayden."

"You're welcome."

You sat back down on your bed.

"Anything I can do for you?"

Obi-Wan took off his outer cloak and sat down.

"No." He let out a small laugh.

"Anakin did this for me one time. He had different intentions than you though."

You cocked an eyebrow. "Well what were his intentions?"

"I caught him kissing a senator." Obi-Wan smiled at the memory.

"And since I'm pretty evil I let him do all of my duties for me for weeks even after I wasn't mad anymore."

You laughed. "Well I'll try to never get on your dark side."

Obi-Wan laughed before taking a long sip of his tea.

"Want to train some more tomorrow, my young Padawan?"

You nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than usual. I just started school so (yes that is probably the lamest textbook excuse ever) it was hard to get much work done. I'm really excited for chapter three! Love you lots! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyo my people! Oh my gosh I am so happy that season seven FINALLY came out! The line with Obi-Wan where he was like, "Well at least tell Padme I said hello" had me laughing my head off! Anywho, I apologize that I have been really slow with the writing lately, school is not easy-peasy lemon squeezy you know? It's more like the lemon is in a blender on the highest setting, but also the blender is on fire and you're in a tornado and everything was due three weeks ago. I don't know what I just said, so let's just get to it! Hope you enjoy! :)**

The next morning you trained with your master as he had promised. When you were finished, he asked if you wanted to go to the mess hall for breakfast. "Sure, why not?" You felt your stomach grumbling as you walked with your master down to the mess hall.

"You're a good fighter." Obi-Wan said with a small smile while you walked. You weren't sure why he looked sad. Shouldn't he be proud?

"What?" You asked. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Jayden. Don't worry."

You didn't stop worrying, but you didn't want to seem rude and ask again. "Umm, okay, Master."

You walked into the mess hall feeling confused. Until you saw Ahsoka sitting at one of the tables with some clones. Your whole mood perked up.

"Mind if I go sit with my friend?" You asked Obi-Wan. He nodded and you ran off to the Togrua.

"Heya, Ahsoka!"

She turned to you and smirked, punching you playfully in the arm. "Well there you are! I've been waiting for half an hour!"

Normally you'd feel bad for being late, but the way she smiled you couldn't help but smile back. "Ah sorry, I was training wit-"

"Well, you've got to come see this!" She blurted, immediately covering her mouth for interrupting. "Sorry."

But you were amused now. "Oh no. Go ahead. What's so important?"

Her face lit up even though you were being sarcastic. "Follow me! I left it on my desk!"

You were about to protest that you didn't grab your food fist, but you were too excited to see what Ahsoka was about to show you. So you just followed her out of the mess hall up to her quarters.

"Come on in." Ahsoka said, opening her door for him. You knew that if a Jedi Master saw me coming into your friends quarters, aka the place where she slept, they'd get mad, but you didn't really care. You followed her in.

Her quarters looked pretty much just like yours. Small, nearly possession-less, and white. Except Ahsoka had a tiny desk and a carpet on the floor that brought color to the drab room.

"Okay cover your eyes." Ahsoka said as she started to open the desk drawer.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

You covered your eyes like she asked. You heard the drawer open and shut and then. "Open your eyes!"

You opened them.

She was just holding a plastic bag with holos in them. "Taa daa!"

Your eyebrow shot up. "What is it exactly?"

Her theatrical grin went away. "Research of course." She said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes and opened the bag, spreading out its contents on the desk. "You wanted to know where you were from, right?" She asked, not looking up at you.

Wanted? Needed. It was all you had been able to think about for the past few months. Where a person came from should be a part of their identity. You felt somewhat incomplete without all of your identity.

"Coruscant to Jay." Ahsoka laughed.

You snapped back into reality. Did she call you Jay? Why did that make you smile?

"Sorry, what were you saying?" You asked.

"You want to know where you are from?"

You nodded. "More than anything."

She gestured down at the holos on the desk. "All the holos me and Anakin could find in the carry about different planets and cultures. There's about three planets on each holo."

You were taken aback a bit. "You went to all that trouble?"

She nodded, and looked down, gripping her arm. "Well, you went to a lot of trouble for me with the whole Malevolence thing." She said a little shyly, probably still a little embarrassed you had seen her in such a state.

You smiled. "Thanks, Ahsoka… wait? But how will I know which one of these planets I'm from?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "You'll just know." She said. "Trust me."

You thought about it for a second. If you read up on cultures would you really just know? "Is it some sort of force thing?"

"Force, instinct, I don't know." Ahsoka said. "You'll just feel it. I've felt it."

Maybe you could 'feel it' when you read about your home planet. The same way she did while reading about Shili. Of course, being Togrutan made it easy for her to know her heritage, but he trusted her word.

"Thank you, Ahsoka. I guess I should get to reading before we get sent out again."

Ahsoka nodded. "No problem." She helped him put the holos back in the bag. "See ya around."

"Yeah, see ya."

You walked out of her room and to your own. There was something about her that was just so, so- well you didn't exactly have a word for it.

You turned on your holoprojector and put one of the holos in. Bespin. In the Anoat system. You read a brief section about its history and culture. Basically a bunch of stuff about how hard it is to live on a gas giant planet. But it didn't seem like your homeworld. Not to you. Maybe no place ever would.

••••••

You were in your room reading for what must have been a few hours before Ahsoka knocked on your door. "Hey, Obi-Wan asked me to come get you!" she called.

You turned off your holograms and walked out into the hall. "What's going on?"

"We need to go board a cruiser."

"Mission?"

"Mission."

You nodded and followed her down the hallway, speed walking. You tried not to show that your head was spinning. That your heart was pounding and that you-

"Your aura feels nervous." She stated.

So much for trying… You looked up at her. "No, I just-"

She knew you were lying. "Don't worry. We'll all make it out." She said in a softer tone.

You nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. Jedi were supposed to be fearless. You were supposed to be a good fighter. But though it was hard to admit, war was scary.

"All the countless, boring Youngling training has to pay off, right?" She joked.

Despite your mood, you had to snicker, remembering how long youngling training seemed to drag out, especially towards the end.

You walked to the temple hangar quietly. "You ready to kick some clanker ass?" Ahsoka asked as they stepped up into the gunship.

"You bet." You muttered.

You watched Ahsoka run up to this man who was staring at a holomap. You guessed that it must be Anakin.

"Hey Skyguy!" She said to him happily. You guessed it was a play on his last name Skywalker. Clever. You stayed back and watched them talk until she waved you over.

"Meet, Anakin!" Ahsoka said, pointing to her master.

"Oh hi." You said.

"Good to meet my successor. I'm Anakin." He said, as if not everyone in the temple had heard of him.

"You probably know me for my exceptional piloting abilities that-"

Ahsoka punched him in the arm. "Correction: You probably know him because he crashes ships everywhere he goes."

Anakin shot her a glare. "Whatever. Your name is Jayden right?" Anakin asked.

You nodded. "Jayden Night."

"Well Jayden Night, if you ever want any tips on how to deal with Obi-Wan, I'm the guy to go to." His face turned serious. "For instance. Don't break rules in front of him and if you really want a laugh, make him pilot a ship."

You raised an eyebrow. "Why make him the copilot?"

Anakin smiled to himself. "Just trust me. You will never laugh harder than when Obi-Wan-"

"Then when I what?" They heard Obi-Wan's voice call from behind them as he walked in the room.

"Hey, Master." You greeted him. He gave you a quick smile then turned back to Anakin.

"Well I was just about to tell your Padawan here about how jittery you get when you fly." Anakin said. He shot Obi-Wan a sly smirk and a small little shrug.

Anakin reminded Jayden a lot of Ahsoka. The way they could joke about anything. They made a good pair.

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, then added, "Well at least I am not some sort of menace of a pilot who has some sort of death wish and a hatred for machinery- no life itself like you! Not to mention you are a complete speed demon who-"

Anakin turned to the Padawans watching them. "See, what I told you?" He whispered. They nodded, watching the man go off about Anakin's horrendous flying.

"You're doing it again, Master." Anakin said to Obi-Wan, who just simply turned to Ahsoka and said. "Good luck."

"Good luck with what, Master Kenobi?" She asked, a fake sweetness in her voice. "Good luck dealing with Anakin for the rest of your padawanhood."

If you were nervous before, you weren't at all now. Maybe laughter really was the best medicine after all.

••••••

**(POV change) **

You stared at the comlink for so long you lost track of time. You wanted so bad just to call Jayden's father. To tell him that Jayden was making an amazing Jedi, and that well, you missed him a lot. But things were different now.

When you were young, you were such a hopeless romantic. And a man swept you off your feet. Problem was you never realized that you were too high up to keep your feet on the ground and too in love to keep in touch with reality. Because even though he seemed so sweet, like everyone else, he had a dark side. And his dark side was too dark not to ignore forever. So dark that the light just seemed to fade away all together after a couple years and you were left in total darkness. Maybe that's just some poetic bullshit, but that's the only way you really knew how to describe it.

So why did you want to say that you missed him? Why did you want to talk to him at all?

"It's not good for you." You whispered to yourself. "It's really not." So you threw the comlink on the ground and smashed it with your foot like it was a bug on the sidewalk. It was good riddance, right? Right?

••••••

The day after you had met Anakin you were still on the cruiser, flying to who knows where. You sat there alone in your barracks for a while that morning. Everyone else had already woken up and gone outside to work. You were too lost in your thoughts. Maybe it was all going to be just fine. Everyone else seemed so calm, even if they didn't even know what the mission was yet.

Maybe you could be calm too one day like them, and not just have to fake it. Someone knocked at your door, interrupting your thoughts. "Jay?"

You knew that must be Ahsoka. You smiled. You liked to be around her. She was a very amusing person.

You walked out to meet her. "Wanna race?" She asked as you stepped out into the hall.

"Wow, I don't even get a hello?" You laughed. She rolled her eyes. "Hello, Jayden. Would you care to attempt to beat me to the briefing room in a foot race?" She said in a mocking overly proper voice.

"Sure, why not?"

She didn't even count us down, she just took off running in the other direction. "Hey!" I yelled, chasing after her. We had to zigzag between confused troopers, officers, and droids before we finally made it to the breifign room where Anakin was staring internally at star maps, his shoulders slumped down and his hands leaning on the projector.

"Ha! I beat you!" Ahsoka laughed. Then she turned to Anakin. "Wattcha doing, Master?" She asked.

He looked up with a serious expression. "Well I'm-"

Obi-Wan walked in. "Still here, Anakin?" He asked snakily.

Anakin looked up. "When was the last time you slept?" He scolded, leading you to assume that Anakin had stayed up here all night.

Ahsoka turned to Jayden and whispered, "I swear that man never sleeps." She pointed to Anakin.

"I'll sleep after we find General Grievous." Anakin retorted.

General Grievous? Jayden thought. If the mission they were going on had anything to do with that cyborg they could count him out.

He looked to Ahsoka to see her reaction, but she just seemed interested.

"Clone intelligence spotted him in the Baltmora system. Since then…" Anakin frowned. "He vanished."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, unlike you. He's probably getting some much needed rest."

That didn't put Anakin in a better mood, but it did make you and Ahsoka smirk. "Hey, Masters." Ahsoka said, entering herself in the conversation.

"Oh hello you two, good morning." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin, who seemed pretty tired, also managed a smile. "Good to see you two awake."

You were about to keep talking before Admiral Yularen came over. "Excuse me, Generals, Padawans." He said, nodding to everyone.

"Incoming transmission from Commander Cody."

You watched as he put the transmission on through the projector. He told us about some inspections. "Don't worry, Anakin." Ahsoka said when Cody finished speaking. "If General Grievous is out there, Cody'll know about it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah, he's a good man that Cody."

I didn't really have much to contribute to the conversation, so I just stayed quiet, wondering what the upcoming mission would be.

**So yah! There's chapter three! Does the end sound familiar to a certain episode? *wink wink* Who are Jayden's parents? If Anakin won't sleep until he finds Grievous and he only ever meets Grievous in Revenge of the Sith does Anakin just never sleep? Idk. I hope you liked this chapter! Love you lots!**


End file.
